Silent Angel
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: Monica is seperated from her friends while watching over a little girl but God will do anything to find his angel safe and sound will Tess and Andrew be able to convince a stubborn police detective to help them find the angel before its to late?


Silent Angel

By andrewsblueangel

One 

Tess did not like the tone of Andrew's voice when he'd called her cell phone earlier. She was racing to meet him at the diner where he and Monica were supposed to meet hours ago.

Neither angel had show up to meet her for lunch like they'd planned.

She'd been put out and more then a little worried. It was like Monica to be late from time to time and even for Andrew but for both of them to leave her in the lurch now that was unnerving to the older angel.

She was nearly frantic with worry when Andrew had finally contacted her.

He wouldn't tell her anything but to please get to the restaurant as fast as she could and not to spare her foot on the gas pedal.

When she arrived at the restaurant Andrew was by her side opening the car door faster then she could catch her breath from racing to get there.

"Angel boy just what is going on here and where is Monica she should know better then to be so late." Tess grumbled.

Tears welled up in Andrews eyes and made there way down his cheeks. He grew pale and Tess worried that he may pass out he looked so suddenly weak. This was not her angel boy at all. Something terrible must have happened for him to look sickly so fast.

She watched as his whole body began to tremble then shake so violently she reached to hug him to her.

"That's just it Tess, no one has seen or heard from her since we made the pact to eat lunch together last week. Nobody knows where she is, I have scoured every place I can think of she likes especially the coffee shops but its eerie because she hasn't checked in with anybody not even the Father and he's not talking at all. He won't tell me anything but to keep looking and not to give up. Why would the Father say that unless something's really wrong, its like she just vanished." Andrew said his words coming out so fast they piled up on one another.

The last sentence was the worst, please Father no don't let this be true please she prayed but to no avail. Only silence greeted her.

The two angels stared forlornly at one another still not wanting to believe that last heart breaking sentence that Andrew had spoken.

Could it be true, could Monica have simply vanished leaving her two best friends to feel the ache of her disappearance?

Quietly Tess and Andrew got back into the car the only sounds being that of their pounding hearts and the thoughts that they both shared. Where was Monica?

They prayed together for Monica's safety as they drove to the nearest police station.

They shared the same look of pain as silence greeted their many prayers.

They got out of the car and stood holding hands feeling very much alone as the looked up at the sign that read Grace City Police Department.

They climbed the four stairs leading inside and swallowed hard as the door shut behind them their only thoughts of their missing friend...They could only hope she was safe...

Two 

Monica wished she could tell her friends where she was but she had to abide by the Father's orders.

She had been called not just to be a caseworker this time but also a guardian angel. This meant she had to keep her whereabouts from her friends a secret at least for the time being.

She was watching over a young child a girl of six years old.

God was as frustrated as she was with the rate that children were being kidnapped. It appalled and devastated Him how cruel human beings were to one another.

It was time for God to put His two cents in and He would do it through an angel and a child.

Monica had been watching for some time a plot hatching to kidnap the child.

Monica whispered in the mothers ears to be alert be wary and ever watchful of young Lucy.

She was a beautiful child with long blond hair and big blue eyes.

God was going to work through not only Monica and the child but through other neighbors in the community as well.

It was time something was done a message sent out that people would soon forget.

Monica watched with narrowed eyes a man skulking about in the shadows of the home.

The angel smiled as Macy Singleton let the family dog a German Shepard who was very protective of his family out for a final time that night.

Lots of barking and growling filled her ears and she heard the man scurrying away from the house.

Macy called Shep back in and was startled to find part of someone's blue jeans in his mouth.

Macy immediately called the police making sure all doors and windows were locked.

The very next day she resolved to get another dog feeling much safer with Shep in the house.

She called up a security company and had them inspect the house but Monica still spoke softly to her telling her to be ever vigilant with her daughter ...

She was relieved when Macy heeded the warnings and called a neighborhood meeting...

She prayed it was enough to keep Lucy safe...

Four 

Tess and Andrew had been sitting in hard wooden chairs for quite a while and the smell of coffee was getting to her. Coffee made her think of her caffine loving friend and the more she smelled it the more agitated she got.

Finally Tess hailed a detective rushing by her and from the look on his face he was not happy about being stopped.

"Look lady you are going to have to wait your turn. Its crazy in here." He snapped as a girl in scantily clad attire was dragged by Andrew cursing at the cops who were hauling her in.

Tess was clearly upset by the detective's rudeness.  
She trembled and went pale devastated that in the midst of her misery another human being would treat her so coldly.

Andrew saw the look on Tess's face at having been treated so rudely and he'd had enough.

Andrew hugged her quickly and then glared at the detective.  
He whispered reassuringly into her ears trying to soothe her distress.

Then he strode over to the detective his face a red mask of fury.

"How dare treat a lady in this manner. Our friend has been missing and its tearing up Tess who has been like a mother to her. We come to you for help and you treat us like we are nothing but a number that will be gotten to only when you feel like it. I will tell you this only once. I want to talk with your supervisor if he's not out here in less then five minutes my friend's father will turn this town upside down to find her. He will make your life a living hell until you do what is necessary to see that she is found alive and well. If something has happened to her and one hair on her head has been touched because you wouldn't take the time to help us may God help your soul my unpleasant friend because I wouldn't be able too if he sends down His wrath on not you." He said his voice so loud it stopped all activity in the precinct. Everyone cop and criminal alike had turned to stare at him wondering just who was so special that her father would take those rash measures to find her.

"Just who do you think you are yelling at me like that? I don't care who this lady's father is. He'll have to wait his turn." The detective bellowed.

"I am an angel Mr. Jeremy Wellington. So is Tess and so is our friend whose missing. Our Father is God. He wants His angel back and unharmed. "Andrew said and Jeremy would have smirked at anyone else making that statement but this loudmouth knew his name.

"Angels, give me a break. If you all are angels why does God need a bunch of cops to find your friend? Shouldn't he know where she is?" Jeremy shot back the doubt clear in his voice.

No one said a word in the precinct; they were all staring mouths agape at the confrontation going on between the two men.

"Perhaps he needs a little convincing." Tess suggested softly and at that moment the prison shook causing desks to topple over lamps to fall from the ceiling and file cabinets to fall over.

A great rushing wound came through the place like that of a rushing wind. The lights went out and screams could be heard in the darkness.

Then all was silent for every person's mouth in the room had been closed by an angel.

The building shook again and only sobbing could be heard.

Andrew found Tess in the dark and held tightly to her. It was going to be a long night if these people didn't believe and take action soon to help find one lost little angel...for he knew that the Father would go to the ends of the earth to bring His angel safely back to him... Grace City was not going to be able to survive His fury and Andrew feared the world wouldn't either, they had to find Monica and soon...

Five

Monica kept watch all through the night over Lucy.

The neighborhood meeting had gone well and Monica had gone to it introducing herself as a new neighbor in the area.

She had a house right behind Lucy's and in this manner she was able to be in the neighborhood without Lucy and Macy becoming any the wiser.

Lucy however already knew who Monica was and why she was there.

The child didn't let on that there was an angel living in the house behind her. Often when Monica thought she was sleeping Lucy saw the bright white light in her room and she knew God was watching over her.

Lucy was terrified of the man all in black that she'd seen watching her at school and sometimes around the neighborhood.

The night before last he'd even tried to break into their house. That had really scared Lucy.

That day at school Monica was teaching Lucy's class.

She smiled knowingly and when class was over Lucy went up to visit Monica.

"I know who you are and why you're here." The little girl said and Monica smiled.

"Tell me who you think I am." Monica said knowing the girl had probably discerned who she was already.

"You're an angel sent to watch over me because of that bad man that's been watching me." She said and Monica nodded.

"Yes that's right but for right now you mustn't tell anyone who I really am. That way I can protect you better." She said and Lucy nodded.

"That bad man has been following me. Monica, I'm scared. I don't like the way he's watching me." Lucy said and told Monica about all the times she'd seen him following her in the hallways or watching through the windows of her classroom.

Monica's senses were heightened by what the child told her.

She was startled to see a man dressed all in black peering in through the windows of the classroom watching Lucy with an evil look in his green eyes.

Monica took Lucy's hand and lead her directly to the principal's office.

There they called the police and students were told to stay in their classrooms and that they might see police on the grounds and in the hall. They were told not to worry that everything was going to be alright.

Monica however was extremely worried. This man needed to be caught and soon. For if they didn't she knew that not only Lucy would be in danger but the rest of the students as well.

This man had a terrible evil all about him. Monica could feel it and she shivered. She held Lucy tighter as the police swarmed the school grounds. She knew that the situation was about to get a whole lot nastier and dangerous.

Now the man was going to come after Lucy and there would be nothing that could stop the horror to follow for he was determined to take out the little girl and the angel that watched over her...

Six 

Andrew and Tess had sat in the Grace City police department for more then four days.

There had been three earth quakes four brutal thunderstorms and a terrible shaking of the building with such great force that all of the jail cells were opened and prisoners were running free causing havoc in Grace City.

Police were after them day and night.

Finally Jeremy Wellington took a police report. For the moment at least things began to calm down in Grace City.

Prisoners were restored to their jail cells and the building which was now damaged from all of the weather was restored even better then new.

A description was taken of Monica and spread all about the city.

Several tips came in including one that Monica was working in a local elementary school which was at that moment in a state if lockdown due to a teacher's sighting of a man stalking a young child.

The teacher and the student were holed up in the principal's office until the madness was over.

Reports were coming in that the stalker was loose in the school and every teacher had their doors and windows locked. Everyone was terrified not knowing if the man was armed and what he was capable of doing.

Andrew was sure that teacher was Monica. He knew it as surely as he knew God was his father.

Jeremy Wellington Tess and Andrew raced over to the school their hearts pounding in anticipation of what was going to happen to not only Monica and the little girl but the rest of the student body as well.

Once they got there they saw that the school was undergoing much of the same torment that the police station had gone through.

The building was shaking and gale force winds were hitting it and a thunderstorm seemed to be directly overhead when nowhere else was there any weather patterns. It was a clear day throughout the city all but over Grace City Elementary School.

The three were allowed into the school and things only got worse as the stalker roamed the halls.

He had a gun and he was determined to use it not only on the little girl but Monica as well for in his deranged mind he blamed the angel for keeping him away from the girl.

Andrew Tess and Jeremy spread out praying they were not too late to stop the stalker. Jeremy knew that the students were in danger but the Grace City as well. He had to stop this madman before God's wrath destroyed Grace City. If he didn't only God knew what would happen next... 

Seven 

Monica and Lucy sat huddled together in the principal's office as the great building shook like a giant had picked it up and was rattling them around trying to see what was inside.

The angel held the little girl close but Lucy wasn't afraid. She knew the giant was God trying to scare the bad man away from the school.

Monica had the door locked and was relieved when she heard banging and heard Tess's voice.

Quickly she let her in and locked the door and she and Lucy hugged her tightly.

"Baby I've been so worried. Andrew and the police are here looking for that awful man." Tess said and Monica felt a surge of hope within her.

God forbid Andrew should find that man who'd been after Lucy for quite some time, it would not be a pleasant picture.

"Are you an angel too?" Lucy asked softly of Tess.

"Yes baby, I am an angel too and so is our friend Andrew." She said and Lucy smiled.

"Monica's been keeping that bad man away from me. If I didn't know God was here watching over me then I would be really afraid." Lucy said and Tess patted her on the head.

"You certainly are a brave little girl to not be afraid like that. God will bless you for your trust Lucy." Tess said softly.

Lucy hugged Monica. "He already has." She said and Monica hugged the little girl protectively to her.

There was a terrible banging at the door and the sound of gun shots being fired.

Monica went down still holding the now crying Lucy to her.

Screams filled the air as Monica struggled to stay conscious. No matter what happened to her Lucy must not be harmed. She clung to the girl barely breathing.

Tess was hovering over her as the door burst open and the man who had been stalking Lucy burst into the room.

He tried to fight Lucy for Monica who was holding the girl in a vice like grip.

At that moment the entire school went dark as night and lighting struck the building.

A fire broke out and bedlam broke loose...Tess and Monica was separated. Monica still clung to Lucy struggling to her feet and running from the office where they had sought refuge.

God's wrath was upon the school now and would not stop until the man who had caused it by trying to caused it all was caught...

He was racing through the school trying to find Lucy and Monica but instead he found Andrew and a fury he had never known before and he knew it was to late for God to help him now...

Chapter Eight

The bad man was banging hard at the door of the office Monica and Lucy were huddled in.

Monica and Lucy screamed and their screams reached Andrew's sensitive hearing.

He ran with Jeremy and Tess to the front of the school where the offices were located.

Jeremy drew his gun and fired a shot into the air. This did not deter the man one bit.

Andrew charged forward and pulled with a mighty effort at the man who refused to let go of the office door.

He then shoved him into the wall and wrestled with him not willing that anymore she be harmed because of him.

"Andrew stop!" Tess screamed but to no avail. Her angel boy was not listening.

Jeremy fired off the gun again this time as close to the brawling pair as he could without hitting them.

"Stop it. Now!" He said and managed to get handcuffs on the large man before he could reach Andrew again.

He then shackled the man's feet with another set of handcuffs and stuffed him into a janitor's closet that was to the right of the office.

Andrew kicked open the door and with a cry of joy ran to gather Monica and Lucy into his loving embrace.

Macy Singleton came running in and Andrew released the child to her mother's tight hug.

Tess wrapped her arms around Lucy and Macy while Jeremy went to see to his prisoner.

The school was at last quiet and the sun shone brightly overhead casting off the gray clouds that would seem to never leave.

"Andrew. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you where I was. I had to help Lucy and then that man came and I couldn't let him hurt her." Monica sobbed clinging to her friend as though she'd never let him go again.

Andrew buried his head in her hair and held her close to him.

"It's alright Monica. It's over now." He said softly kissing the top of her head.

Jeremy poked his head into the room to see how everybody was doing and at that moment a bright light fell upon the room and he fell to his knees as he heard his name called out by God...

Trembling he could only wait and see what happened next...

Nine  
The building stopped shaking as Jeremy arrested the hulk of a man that had been stalking little Lucy.

The storm broke and bright sunlight fell on Jeremy's head and shoulders. He put their struggling creep in the back of the squad car after reading him his rights and told the other officers to lock up this loser and throw away the key.

He then let the sun warm him as he uttered a single phrase "Thank God."  
The little town was back to normal again.

He knew that God was pleased; he could feel it in his very bones.

He went back inside to tell the angels and Lucy's mother but they were already greeting him outside.

To his surprise little Lucy flew into his arms to hug him. "Thank you." She said simply and he patted her on the head embarrassed by all the sudden attention and the admiring look he was getting from her mother Macy.

She came to retrieve her daughter and planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

He smiled feeling that at last what he did for a living meant something. He had been feeling like his job was a lost cause but the angels and Macy and Lucy were changing all that.

He went over to Tess and apologized. "I'm sorry I treated you so rudely. I was wrong to behave like that. Its just how often to you get an angel that's missing, its not exactly an everyday occurrence.' He said.

Tess smiled. "Its okay Jeremy. God is very proud of you and so am I. You are a good man and don't ever think again that your job doesn't mean anything to anybody. It does to Monica Lucy and Macy here as well as to me and Andrew. You know too that it means everything to God." Tess said and Jeremy smiled.

"Believe me I'll never turn anyone away again. You never know you could be entertaining angels unaware. "He said and they all laughed.

That was when he heard God's voice. "I AM WELL PLEASED WITH YOU JEREMEY. I HAVE A HOPE AND A FUTURE AND HAPPY PLANS FOR YOU. NEVER AGAIN DOUBT THAT YOU ARE WELL LOVED NOT ONLY BY ME BUT BY OTHERS AS WELL..."

Jeremy trembled and felt like he might faint but he was taken for some coffee by the angels and Macy and Lucy.

Macy planted a kiss on his lips surprising him and the angels.

"God was very right when he said you were well loved by not only him but others as well." She said with a blush.

Jeremy's head was spinning. What a day he thought but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, God loved him and so did Macy and he was surrounded by angels what could better then that?

Ten

A year later Andrew Tess and Monica sat watching the wedding of Jeremy and Macy. Lucy was the lower girl and Tess was going to sing for them at the reception.

It was an awesome thing to watch the couple say I Do.

Later on Tess and Macy and Jeremy stepped out onto the dance floor. Then a few minutes later other couples joined them.

Monica was pulled onto the dance floor by Andrew and laughingly she grinned as he dipped her.

They had a good time and everyone was happy. They were going to take care of Lucy while Macy and Jeremy had their honeymoon. It was going to be a great week for all.

The dancing laughter and merriment continued as Monica and Andrew went out onto the balcony to look at the beautiful moon and stars.

They danced together on the balcony enjoying one another's friendship. A dove flew up and into the starry night sky and cooed at the moon and the angels knew that all was right with the world. It was the perfect end to a perfect evening as the dove disappeared leaving two dancing angels like music to the Father's ears. Indeed it was a perfect ending as he made the stars twinkle just a little brighter for His angels. They were happy and so was He...and that definitely made for a perfect ending to this story...


End file.
